


Humans of Hell's Kitchen

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, New York City, POV Outsider, humans of new york, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Humans of New York, but more specific. Featuring all of our favourite avocados and their associates/nemeses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt!  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=10252430#cmt10252430

 

'I was blinded when I was nine, and I lost my dad when I was ten. My mom wasn't around, so I ended up in an orphanage. Nobody wanted to adopt an angsty preteen, so I was there pretty much until I aged out of the system. It was pretty good though, since my dad left enough money for me to live comfortably, and the nuns were nice. Still, going away for school was nice, and terrifying at the same time, since I'd never really been so much on my own before.'


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

'I only moved here a few months ago, and I didn't have the greatest welcome. A friend of mine died, suddenly, and I was accused of killing him. But that was the best thing that could have happened to me, because of the people I met. Oh god. Not him dying. That was awful. But everything that happened after. I can't help but be grateful for that, because it led to a job I love, working with people who need what we offer, and having two dorks for bosses.'


	3. Chapter 3

 

 'The first time we met, I accidentally flirted with him, and called him a handsome wounded duck. Luckily, he was just as awkward as me, and we've been hovering somewhere just above that awkwardness level in our relationship ever since. We set up our own law practice, because we couldn't stand the thought of having to defend guilty people, or having to turn away anyone who couldn't afford our help. Well, mostly he couldn't stand the idea, but I couldn't let him do it alone. Plus, who would hire a lawyer with the name Foggy?'


	4. Chapter 4

 

 'I've been a reporter in this city a long time, and I can usually tell when there's something brewing. It's like a storm you can feel in your gut. I got a feeling that I've got at least one more big story in me. I just hope it's a good one.'


	5. Chapter 5

 

'Of course I've heard about Daredevil. I don't think there's anyone left in this neighbourhood who doesn't know him. We have so much to thank him for, and I don't think we ever can. But the way I see it, I figure we keep doing our jobs, and he'll keep doing his, and that's the only way we can support him.'

'What is your job?'

'I'm a nurse.'


	6. Chapter 6

 

'Oh, Señor Foggy. Él es un buen chico. Cuando se rompió mi apartamento, él vino y lo arreglaron. I make him dinner de gracias. Soy muy afortunada de contar con él. Me gustaría tener hijos tan buenos como él.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mr Foggy. He's a good boy. When my apartment was broken, he came and fixed it. I made him dinner for thank you. I'm so lucky to have him. I wish I had children as nice as him.


	7. Chapter 7

 

'I came back to this city to try and fix it, fix all the awful memories I had of growing up here. But instead I fell in love.'


	8. Chapter 8

 

'I'm not a fan of New York. It's too busy, too loud, too everything. I'm only here because my boss needs me. And when our work here is done, I'll be happy to leave.'


	9. Chapter 9

 

'I didn't ask for the horns, okay. Or the name.'


End file.
